Free Falling
by ForeverBlackSun
Summary: Makoto's a fisherman desperately hoping for a flash of blue scales as Haru swims far from his reach, to deeper waters, to Rin. In which Rin is the ocean, Haru is a mermaid, and Makoto-Makoto's a boy who's in over his head. Or, Haru never tells anyone how he feels and Makoto suffers for it even though Nagisa is 100% sure there is no way Haru is in love with Rin. Fluffy makoharu end


**MAKOHARU YEAH**

**Basically I just had a lot of feels (i wrote this during the whole we-care-for-you argument *sobs in remembrance*) but everything's better now because of the ending. Plus this went from angsty to fluffy and I fell good about it. I mean I probably won't after like another two weeks but I'll enjoy it while it lasts lol. **

**Warnings: Angst, REALLY FLUFFY AT THE END IDK, makoharu babies, sad gay swimmers, some cursing**

* * *

><p>Ever since he was little, Makoto has known. He's always known the truth-that no matter what, no matter how long or how difficult it is for him to do so, he will always stay by Haru's side. It's not a question of whether he wants to or not because he knows that deep down, even if he wanted to leave Haru, he wouldn't be able to. Haru does that to him, honestly. He drags him into things Makoto never planned on doing, thinking things he wouldn't have if Haru was never there. Sometimes, Makoto wonders if Haru was sent to him by an angel.<p>

It would explain why Makoto loves him so much.

It's cliché, but Makoto feels like his love for Haru is wider and deeper than the ocean. And with every dive, every underwater cave he finds in some corner of this wide ocean, he falls just a little more in love.

However, Makoto also knows that he cannot be Haru's ocean. No, he's meant to be Haru's best friend till the end of time, always supporting him and helping him up when he falls down or swims too deep. If love is an ocean, Haru is a mermaid and Makoto is a fisherman, his love for the blue-eyed boy keeping him afloat. Makoto warns him of nets and traps and Haru's safety, his happiness and very existence, are good enough for Makoto. They're so close, but so far-worlds apart. Haru swims under the water and Makoto just barely floats onwards, always hoping to catch a glimpse of a scale or a head of blue hair.

When he was little, he thought maybe-just maybe, he could be Haru's ocean. But as he grew and they began to swim at Iwatobi, he realized the truth.

Makoto was, and never would be, Haru's ocean.

Rin, fiery and cheerful Rin, was.

It became obvious to him from the very beginning, even before the race or when they became official friends.

It fucking _hurt._

That day, Makoto knew that he would continue to stay by Haru's side. Even when Haru fell for Rin, he would be there. Because Makoto would be useless without Haru. And weeks later when he realized this and night came, with Haru holding his hand, their little legs tangled up in each other as they slept on the same bed, Makoto cried. He squeezed Haru's hand in his own as salty tears poured down his face and sobbed into his pillow and c_ried_. Haru never awoke, too tired from swimming all day-w_ith Rin._

He choked on his tears, swearing that he'd only let go this once. Just this once, he told himself over and over again. When Haru woke up later and saw his puffy eyes, Makoto simply said he'd had a nightmare again and didn't want to wake Haru up.

It was the first time Makoto lied to Haru.

It was also the night before Haru hugged him in his sleep and swore to make sure he never cried again, a promise he repeats to himself with a different purpose.

_I can't cry anymore, ever; I can't make Haru-chan worry about me._

Years have passed, and even now Makoto knows nothing has changed from back then. He's just barely floating on a boat weary and worn down, but he's still floating. His heart aches every moment of every day, but he carries on. He picks up Haru every morning without fail, smiles as though his heart doesn't feel like it wants to smash itself, and laughs with Nagisa and Gou.

Rin may be back, but he's always known, right? So even if it hurts this much, it's fine because it's for Haru. As long as he doesn't give in to the ocean-Haru's or his own-he'll be okay.

He repeats this to himself every night, curled up onto his bed and trying to banish the image of Haru and Rin together.

"Don't let him know," he whispers in the dark, arms wrapped around himself protectively. "No matter what, don't let any of them know."

So of course Nagisa finds out.

"Mako-chan," he whispers sadly, "you can't keep doing this to yourself."

Makoto looks up at him confusedly, climbing out of the pool and shaking himself off.

"I can't keep swimming?" he asks in confusion, cocking his head and looking at Nagisa, who had wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head atop them, blonde locks flopping all over. Haru is floating on the other side of the pool and Gou is chatting with Rei about something or another as practice ends.

"You can't destroy yourself watching them just because of Haru," Nagisa whispers, ruby eyes staring at Makoto, arms tightening around his legs.

It takes him a moment to understand Nagisa's words and he feels something inside him fall, falling and falling like Alice down the rabbit hole.

"You've always been super observant," Makoto laughs weakly, the strength draining out of him as he all but flops next to Nagisa. "I guess I should have seen this coming. If anyone was going to find out, it would be you of all people, right?"

Nagisa regards him somberly, eyes reflecting the light coming off the pool.

"I can't be proud of something like that when you're falling apart," the blonde says, eyes now on the water obsessed boy still floating in the pool.

"I'm not," Makoto tries to deny but Nagisa turns to face him and he falters at the look on his friend's face.

"You cried," Nagisa whispers almost accusingly, red eyes focused on the brunet as a frown flickers over his lips. "You never cry, Mako-chan. Not anymore."

And Makoto freezes because Nagisa _doesn'tshouldn'tcan't _know.

"You just there, on the sand, and cried," he continues, his voice pained and brows furrowed.

"Nagisa," he begins, trying to calm down and stop the panicking in his chest. "Nagisa-"

"He doesn't want Rin," Nagisa keeps on going, as if Makoto never said anything at all. "He's never wanted Rin, Mako-chan."

Makoto's shaking his head and trembling by now, resolutely denying all of the blonde's words.

"No, Nagisa, no-"

"It's not a lie," Nagisa says fiercely, raising his voice. "He doesn't-He could _never _want Rin like that. Haru-chan wants you! No one else, just _you_!"

By now though, even as his heart aches and wishes it were true, Makoto shakes his head sadly and his heart finally returns to normal at the blonde's words because he knows they _aren't_ true and brings a sort of calm over him.

"No, Nagisa," he murmurs, green eyes downcast though his lips are smiling. "He doesn't."

And with that, the brunet stands up and brushes himself off, ignoring the fierce burn behind his eyes. Nagisa falls silent, face tilting downwards and his bangs falling down to block view his face.

"Stupid Mako-chan," Nagisa whispers frustratedly, a lone tear plopping down on his uncovered knees and red eyes filled with anguish. "Always, _always_ hurting yourself for Haru-chan's sake. He loves you, I know he does. He _has_ to."

He pulls himself together after a moment, hair flying as he throws his head in the air, sniffling once before stomping off to change and grab his bag so he can leave. He doesn't notice the blue eyes watching him, just like they've been watching the exchange the entire time.

* * *

><p>Nagisa's known ever since he was a child that Mako-chan was meant for Haru-chan. They're absolutely perfect for each other and he admires both of them so much, especially Haru-chan. He assumed that they shared his train of thought, thought that they liked each other the way he was so sure they did.<p>

He finds out that just because things are meant to be doesn't mean people always know it.

It's a few weeks after Rin's appearance that he sees everything. They're swimming when it happens, the event that makes all the pieces come together-Makoto almost drowns. It's nothing like the night with the fisherman or anything-he'd been swimming perfectly fine until one minute he's not. He sort of just freezes and starts falling forward into the water like someone sapped all his energy from him.

They pull him out, coughing and choking, and the coach forces him to explain why it happened. Nagisa's eavesdropping of course, and he finds out that Mako-chan has been having extreme stomach cramps lately. He'd said that it only ached before-Nagisa can't believe he maintained such awesome form when he was feeling sick!-and that the pain only got that bad because he overworked himself. Haru's already coming over to check up on is best friend, wordlessly asking what happened and running his eyes over the eldest Tachibana as if to reassure himself nothing went wrong. Makoto pretends it isn't as bad as it looks-and from what Nagisa can understand, it's extremely painful to make someone near faint-and shoos Haru away to the water once more when Rin comes out.

The coach tells Mako-chan that he should probably go home to rest and get the unnaturally painful cramps looked at but Makoto protests softly, reassuring Haru-chan that everything was fine and that he can continue to swim without worrying. Nagisa's still trying to remember if Mako-chan had messed up anywhere in his routine because of the pain when he catches the look on the brunet's face. It's truly bittersweet, an expression he didn't think his friend could make and when he follows his gaze, Nagisa sees Haru and Rin racing against each other.

He's confused at first. What kind of person would swim when they're best friend was in a lot of pain? He knows Mako-chan fibbed to Haru-chan about the situation, but anyone can see the pain etched into his face as he holds his stomach-so why isn't Haru-chan taking him home?

"Ne, Mako-chan," he calls out as climbs out of the pool and plops down next to him on the bench. "Why aren't you and Haru-chan going home?"

"Haru wants to swim with Rin," Makoto answers simply, wincing when he moves in the wrong way and pain erupts in his abdomen.

"But you're hurt," Nagisa argues, somewhat put-out.

"Un," Makoto agrees, "but I can handle it until Haru-chan feels like going home."

_Liar, _Nagisa's mind screams as he frowns and crosses his arms.

"The coach practically ordered you to go home and rest but you're well enough to stay here for hours just because Haru-chan wants to swim?" he asks with a pout. That doesn't make sense! Haru-chan should take care of Mako-chan because Mako-chan is his most important person, right?

"Yup," Makoto answers cheerfully, eyes turning a shade darker. "If Haru-chan wants to swim with Rin, I won't get in his way."

It hits him like a bullet train and Nagisa's head turns so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash as he looks between the two swimmers and Mako-chan.

_If Haru-chan wants to swim with Rin, I won't get in his way._

He says nothing, slipping off the bench with his cheeks puffed up and eyes shining, ignoring Makoto's startled look.

"Mako-chan has it wrong," he tells himself as he swims. "Haru-chan would never ever pick Rin over him! They're-They're like _soulmates_!"

But it continues over and over again, a cycle of Makoto sitting on the sidelines as Rin becomes brighter and brighter. Nagisa thinks that both Mako-chan and Haru-chan are stupid and it's all because Haru-chan never tells anyone his feelings.

When Rin leaves, Nagisa is sad, but he thinks that maybe, this is what the two needed. That maybe, with Rin out of Haru-chan's eyesight, he'll remember what he's supposed to be with Mako-chan. That finally, rather than race with Rin, he'll swim with Makoto. Because somewhere along the way, Haru-chan seemed to actually believe Mako-chan's lies and never spot the little twinkle of sadness in his eyes whenever Haru-chan gave that little smile to Rin during a race. That if Rin's gone, Haru-chan will stop running away and see the pain he's put Mako-chan through.

It never happens.

* * *

><p>Haru can see it in the very way he walks, the way he swims, can see it in the moments where green eyes will become distant and hazy, looking at things Haru will never be able to see no matter how hard he tries-and he hates it. He hates that Makoto's keeping a secret, especially one that bothers him so much; it's so obvious that whatever this is hurts him, or at least makes him confused and emotional but he <em>doesn't know what it is.<em> It's probably Makoto's way of trying not to bother Haru with his problems because Makoto really is so soft-hearted and sweet-but it is driving the blue-eyed boy _crazy._

He sinks a little lower into the pool until the water is lapping at his nose, watching Makoto talk to Nagisa on the other side of the pool. He's more looking at Makoto for the sake of it rather than trying to study him, but then this expression passes across Makoto's face and he nearly convulses with panic, resisting the urge to _get out_ of the water and be by the green-eyed boy's side _now_. In the few seconds it takes for him to calm down and not tackle Nagisa for whatever it is he did to cause that expression, the conversation probably takes a different flow, though not necessarily one Haru likes.

Instead of a despairing and frightened Makoto, this one is sad and wistful and Haru doesn't like it one bit. Makoto is supposed to be happy, not because it's in his nature or because it's his job, but because Haruka Nanase wouldn't stand anything less than happiness on his tan face. But-and his eyes narrow because there are very few things that could make Makoto look like _that. _Sure, Makoto being sad isn't entirely uncommon-when he sees a dead animal or doesn't see the twins for a day or two, he becomes kind of sad. _This_ sad however, is the kind of sad that makes Haru think that if they weren't in public Makoto might be crying by now.

His brows furrow and something dark coils in his stomach at the thought. He swore, both to himself and a sleeping Makoto, that he would do his absolute best to make sure he would _never_ ever cry again. Lips tilting downwards, he's suddenly realizing what could possibly cause this situation-there's only one thing, he thinks with wide eyes as he stares at the two of them talking fifteen feet away from him.

The secret-the one Makoto's been hiding from Haru. Whatever it is, it's hurting Makoto a lot more than he thought. The darkness seems to grow bigger and spread to his chest that even though Makoto is best friend's with _Haru _and they've always been together, Makoto chooses Nagisa over him. He chooses Nagisa over Haru, cheerful and cute Nagisa, and it _hurts_. He tells himself that the sinking feeling is from holding his breath for so long and not because of this revelation when he looks up and realizes Makoto's already left the blond's side. For a moment, Haru is confused; Nagisa's just sitting there, head buried in his knees when suddenly he throws his head back and stands up. Losing himself once more in thought, Haru's starts at the hand that suddenly appears in front of him.

Instinctively, he reaches for it and is somewhat soothed by the warm, soft touch of Makoto's hand on his as he's pulled out of the water. He stares at Makoto, who smiles at him.

"C'mon, Haru. It's time to go," Makoto says softly and Haru feels the sudden urge to just latch onto Makoto and never let go, just hold him forever in his arms. Instead, he nods, and Makoto waits for him so that they can walk home together, just like always.

Blue eyes stare at the glimmering orange reflection of the sun in the water, the two of them walking side by side. Haru knows that Makoto doesn't need to tell him anything, that it's normal for people to keep some secrets to themselves-but it sets him off. That one little fact-that there's something Makoto won't tell Haru but will talk about with Nagisa-changes everything. The world distorts around him, sounds of seagulls and waves lapping at the shore drowned out by the black haze inside him, screaming. He struggles to rein it in, flashing back to memories of small hands clinging to his shirt and a dolphin toy.

It's completely fair, he thinks to himself distantly, for Makoto to keep a secret from him. After all, if he was allowed to keep a secret like his from Makoto, Makoto could keep whatever it was to himself. But Haru's selfish-he wants to keep his secret and know Makoto's, wants all of Makoto for himself.

His hand clenches and he looks at the ground, the haze swirling inside him. Finally, hoping for a way to escape this never ending pain, he looks to the one person who keeps him anchored. He sees the distant look on Makoto's face, sees the almost palpable traces of something sad and close to despairing around his best friend and suddenly the dam _breaks_.

"Makoto," he calls out, stopping the other boy by grabbing onto his arm. "Makoto!"

The green-eyed boy stops with a start, looking back at Haru in surprise.

"Huh?" he asks. "What is it, Haru?"

"There's something wrong," Haru says, fingers squeezing the fabric of Makoto's sleeve. "There's something wrong and you won't tell me."

"What?" Makoto asks with an incredulous that sounds just a tad too fake for Haru. "There's nothing wrong, Haru! What makes you think that?"

And he keeps walking as though he hadn't just lied to Haru's face about something that affected the both of them so much. Before he knows what he's doing, Haru is running up to him and yanking on his arm.

"Why won't you tell me?!" Haru demands frustratedly, looking up at Makoto with flashing eyes.

"Haru-"

"Just _tell_ me," Haru says, his voice breaking. "I just want to help."

"Haru," Makoto begins, eyes full of something he can't place, "this isn't something you can help-"

"But Nagisa can?" Haru asks quietly, bangs hiding his eyes from view.

"What?" Makoto questions, startled when Haru's grip on his hand tightens.

"Do you like Nagisa?" Haru asks loudly, still avoiding eye contact.

"I don't understand," Makoto answers with a confused shake of his head. "Where did this come from? What does Nagisa have to do with anything?"

"Answer me!" Haru yells, his grip growing even stronger.

"Haru, you're hurting me," Makoto winces, trying to pull his arm away.

"Do you like Nagisa or not?!"

"No, okay! I don't like Nagisa, Haru, and I will never like him in that way because I'm in love with you!" Makoto finally blurts out angrily, his calm gone in all the yelling and tugging. Haru finally looks at him, blue eyes wide and jaw slack, Makoto freezing when he realizes he's said more than he ever wanted to.

"Oh no," he mutters in horror, yanking his arm away from Haru's now weak hands and running far away because he just _confessed_ and Haru's going to feel guilty or angry or disgusted and _oh god_ no _why_ did he do this.

It takes five seconds for Makoto's confession to sink in and another four for Haru to start pumping his legs to catch up to the brunet.

"Makoto," he calls out, eyes still wide. "No, Makoto, wait!"

Instead of stopping, Makoto seems to hunch over in a sob and run even faster. Haru grits his teeth and curses Makoto's long legs and makes a leap of faith-quite literally-by tackling Makoto. Since they were rounding a corner, he manages to send them tumbling over the railing and onto the beach, landing on top of Makoto. Almost immediately, he lifts himself up using his arms and the words he planned to say vanish at the sight of salty tears running down Makoto's cheek.

"Makoto?" he asks softly, wide eyes fearful. "What's wrong-Makoto, what happened?"

"I'm s-so sorry Haru-chan, p-please don't h-hate me-I know you love R-Rin, I'm so sorry I never meant to conf-fess," he blubbers over and over again, tears falling into his mouth with a bitter taste. Haru feels his chest constrict painfully as he takes in Makoto's trembling form and the hands raised in front of himself as if Haru would _hurt_ _Makoto_ and suddenly tears are falling onto Makoto's cheek from above.

"H-Haru?" he hiccups, shocked as he looks through the blurry haze and sees the blue-haired boy crying.

"I'm so sorry, Makoto," is his pained whisper, his hands clenching in the sand as his bangs fall in front of his eyes.

He did this. He made Makoto this scared, blubbering mess. Because of his cowardice, his selfishness, he made Makoto suffer. How could Makoto possibly think that? That Haru could ever hate him, hurt him? Gritting his teeth, his eyes harden with determination and he looks Makoto straight in the eye.

"H-Haru?" Makoto asks once more, his voice unsure and scared as he stared back up at blue eyes.

"I love you," Haru says without preamble, ignoring Makoto's choked little gasp. "I've loved you ever since we were little. I never wanted anyone else, ever. Makoto will always be the only person for me. I love you, Makoto."

Makoto's hallucinating, that's it. The heat and panic has gone to his head and Haru's actually talking about how disgusting Makoto is, that he could never love someone like Makoto when he had Rin, that Haru doesn't want to see him again. Truthfully, he knows that there's no way Haru would say something like that. Haru's too kind, he thinks distantly. He would probably feel _guilty_ about not returning Makoto's feelings and would feel awkward around him. Then they wouldn't be Haru and Makoto anymore-they'd just be Makoto Tachibana and Haruka Nanase, two teenagers in Iwatobi. That's why I didn't want to confess, Makoto thinks.

He's shaken out of his thoughts when Haru looms over him, blocking anything else. He's surrounded by _Haru_, his _scent_, his _face_, his _warmth_.

"What about Makoto?" Haru breathes. "Do you-do you love me?"

And with a choked sob as reality catches up to him, Makoto clenches the fabric of Haru's sandy shirt and nods yes.

Something light and utterly warm fills Haru and he smiles-not tiny or hidden, but a full out smile. With a breathless laugh, he places his forehead against Makoto's and cups his face.

"I love you, I love you_, I love you_, I love you _so much_, Makoto, I love you," he says, repeating it like a prayer. Makoto half-laughs, half-sobs.

"Love you too, Haru, loved you for _so_ long, _always_ loved you," he mutters back, burying his face into Haru's shoulder.

"I know, Makoto, I'm sorry," Haru whispers, pulling his face away from Makoto's and studying him. "I'm sorry for making you wait, Makoto. I love you."

"Yeah," Makoto laughs as a fresh round of tears fall. "I know that now."

Haru shakes his head and pulls the two of them up so that they're sitting, grasping Makoto's hands in his own.

"Not okay," he mutters. "I should've told you earlier. Sorry for making you sad."

"It's alright, Haru-chan," Makoto assures him, eyes bright. "You love me, right?"

Haru nods, tightening his grip on Makoto's hands before brushing his lips against them softly.

"Love you more than anything," he swears, pressing his lips onto the back of Makoto's hands and lacing their fingers together. Makoto's breath hitches and he leans forward.

"Then you just have to make it up to me," he breathes, and they're so _close_, so close.

"Are you sure?" Haru asks, searching his eyes.

"Definitely."

And with that, Haru presses forward and their lips touch.

It's not a passionate kiss or even a soft press of lips, but a kiss that's special in its own way. Their lips are warm against each other's, and Haru moves his mouth, adding pressure. Makoto responds, the two of them simply enjoying the feel of each other. They pull apart eventually and Haru's heart skips a beat at the way Makoto licks his lips and raises a finger to them as if to savor the feel and taste of the other boy.

"You know," Makoto begins with a shy grin curling at his lips.

"Yeah?" Haru asks, swallowing nervously.

"I don't that was quite enough," Makoto continues, eyes peering up at Haru from behind his bangs. "You have a lot to make up for, right?"

"Yeah," Haru repeats in agreement, leaning forward once more while trying to squish this pink, fluffy thing growing inside him. They continue like that for a while, pressing closed mouth kisses and relishing in their moment. After a while, Haru pulls back.

"Is that good enough?" he asks, breathless from all their kissing.

"No," Makoto says with a shake of his head as one of his hands curls around Haru's neck.

"No?" Haru repeats, brows furrowing the slightest bit.

"No," Makoto confirms. "You have to keep going, every day and every night from now on to make up for keeping me waiting. If you don't, you have to marry me or I'll _never_ forgive you."

"Is that so?" Haru says with a chuckle, kissing Makoto's forehead as his heart swells and he smiles.

"Uh-huh," the brown-haired boy mutters, leaning upwards. "You can't get the easy way out of this one, Haru-chan."

"That's okay. I wasn't planning on it," he says before leaning in for an open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues slide against each other sensually and Haru groans when Makoto sucks coyly on his tongue.

"What was that?" he asks, licking his lips and resisting the urge to go back in and _devour_.

"Punishment for making me think you loved Rin all this time," Makoto answers with a mischievous smile, laughing when Haru pouts.

"You're the one who gets all friendly with Nagisa," he mutters, looking away dejectedly even as his heart pangs guiltily.

"What?" Makoto laughs in disbelief, shaking his head. "Nagisa? Have you seen the way he and Rei do everything together? They have matching backpacks, Haru!"

Haru's pout grows deeper and Makoto laughs once more before pecking his face all over, from his eyelids to his chin with soft kisses.

"Don't pout anymore, Haru-chan," he teases. "After all, why would I want Nagisa when I have you?"

Haru's heart flutters and he gives in, pout slowly vanishing as Makoto beams at him.

"You know what we need?" Makoto muses good-naturedly as Haru sighs in defeat and leans into his embrace. "We should have something special, something that says 'I'm Haru's!' or 'I'm Makoto's!'."

"Like a hickey?" Haru suggests bluntly, amusement making his lips twitch as Makoto turns bright red and splutters.

"Not like that," he exclaims, ears steaming as his arms flail. "I just-I meant-"

"I know," Haru replies with a smirk, adoring the red on _his_ Makoto's face. Makoto squeaks and buries his face into Haru's neck to hide his face. A moment later, there's a mumble against his shoulder, one he doesn't quite catch.

"What?"

"I said," Makoto speaks up quietly, looking up at him embarrassedly with red spread across his face, "that I wouldn't mind them. Hickeys, I mean."

Haru's eyes widen and he groans, head falling to rest on Makoto's shoulder.

"Haru? Are you okay?" Makoto asks worriedly. Haru ignores his question in favor quite literally shoving his tongue down the other boy's mouth, the kiss hard and hot and oh-so-_long_.

"Say things like that," Haru gasps when they break apart, feeling pride at Makoto's flushed, debauched face, "and I won't be so gentle next time."

"That's fine with me," Makoto blurts out before thinking, crashing their lips together once more.

'_God bless swimmer's lungs,' _they both think, clutching to each other desperately and losing themselves in each other.

They take their time, slowing down into soft, slow kisses before separating.

"I've dreamed of that," Makoto whispers as his blood pounds in his ears.

"Don't need dreams anymore," Haru replies, pecking Makoto's nose.

"That's right," Makoto says contently as that sentence causes a smiel to spread across his face, resting his head against Haru's chest. "Love you, Haru."

Haru hums and lays his chin atop Makoto's soft brown hair. "Love you, Makoto."

They stay there like that for a while, the sun setting and glimmering off the ocean's sparkling water. The orange light surrounds them and warms them, the fact that their covered in sand completely forgotten. Ten minutes pass before Makoto says they should go home before his parents start worrying. Haru agrees, and without unlacing their connected hands, they stand up, brush the sand off, grab their bags, and leave.

The feel of Haru's hand in his is one Makoto might never get used to, but it's one he most definitely likes, his thumb tracing circles on the back of the other boy's hand. Haru says nothing, but the way he grips Makoto's hand is loud enough-they're not letting go of each other anytime soon. Minutes pass, and they're in front of a convenience store when Haru stops.

"Haru?" Makoto asks confusedly.

Haru hesitates, looking between the store and Makoto before nodding to himself.

"I'll be right back," he tells Makoto, hand leaving the tan one behind reluctantly. Confused and feeling slightly cold without Haru next to him, he waits patiently. Whatever it is, it's important-he can tell from the way Haru walks, a man on a mission. The thought makes him chuckle, and soon enough Haru is back, something in his hands.

"What's that?" Makoto questions, reaching for whatever it is. To his surprise, they're two of those cheap 1000 yen rings, the kind that can bend and stretch but aren't plastic. There's two of them, one green and one blue. "Haru…?"

"I can't buy you a real one yet," Haru begins, sliding the blue one on Makoto's right hand, "but until then, this'll have to do."

Makoto's breath hitches and for what feels like the thousandth time that day, he feels like Haru will be the end of him. He can see it in the newspapers already.

_Local boy killed by overflowing happiness. Reports say that the cause of said happiness was his childhood friend-turned-lover, Haruka Nanase._

Haru looks up at him somewhat unsurely and Makoto shakes himself out of his thoughts and surges forward, wrapping his arms around the shorter teen.

"Thank you so much, Haru, I love you, I love you, thank you," Makoto manages in one breath, squeezing tightly. Haru gives a tiny little smile and shakes his head.

"You haven't put mine on," he urges, handing Makoto the green ring.

"Oh, uh, okay," he stutters, flushing with a dorky smile on his face and slipping it onto Haru finger. "That good?"

Haru hums and joins their hands, pressing a gentle kiss to a tan hand.

"Perfect," he corrects.

"That's, uh, that's good," Makoto manages.

They're both about a second away from exploding in happiness.

"We-we should get going," Makoto begins before he's being pulled along by Haru.

"We can't go to your house yet," he responds. "I have to change."

"What? But Haru, you wear your uniform over all the time."

"Yeah, but I wasn't asking your parents for their son's hand in marriage before," he hums, smirking when Makoto squeaks and flushes cherry red.

"Asking-hand in marriage-my parents?!"

"Of course," he answers, unable to keep himself from picking on Makoto when he's just so adorable. "How else will everyone know you're mine?"

Makoto steams, head hanging in embarrassment.

"Ha-_ruuu_," he whines, pouting. "That's not fair!"

"Good," Haru replies. "I'm selfish and greedy and I'm going to do things like this all the time, okay?"

_'Get used to it,' _is the unsaid message.

Makoto's mouth falls open, his hand clenching and unclenching around Haru's.

"I don't mind," he finally says, flushing darker. "I like it when you're spoiled and greedy. I don't mind at all."

Haru wonders if there is anyone else in the world that could set every single one of his cells on fire, send this rush of happiness through his veins, makes him believe that anything is possible as long as they're by his side. Probably not.

"Geez," he mutters fondly against Makoto's lips before kissing him. "How in love can I be with you?"

Makoto doesn't answer him, but the smile that spread across his lips answers Haru's question.

"You're selfish too, huh?" he teases quietly. "You know how much I love you and you're proud of it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Makoto deflects with a wide smile, pressing forwards. "Come on, Haru!"

Haru can only shake his head and smirk, looking up at the sky with something like happiness and satisfaction.

"Thank you for making me, Kami-sama," he whispers to the sky. "Sometimes I used to think this was my punishment for a mistake in a past life, but now I realize the truth. Thank you for giving me Makoto, for letting me love him."

"What'd you say, Haru?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? For that last part though I like to imagine that Haru believes in past lives and karma and yeah. This is also on my tumblr (it's been up there for like three weeks) because I write there a lot. I don't know why, I just do. <strong>

**I wasn't mean though, I really did make it fluffy at the end. _(Unlike Drawing Hope)_**

**ANYWAYS, IGNORING THAT LAST COMMENT,**

**thoughts, questions, perhaps a request even-leave them all in a review and I'll do my best to get back to you as soon as I can! **

**HAPPY OCTOBER WOOT STOCK UP ON CANDY AND I HOPE YOU GET GOOD GRADES ON YOUR REPORT CARD FOR ALL THOSE AMERICANS OUT THERE YEAH**

**Published: 10/14/2014**

**~ForeverBlackSun**


End file.
